As is well known, juggling is the art of throwing objects into the air one after the other and catching them rapidly. The objects include, for example, balls, hoops, plates, rings, clubs, and the like; the expert juggler using, for example, from two to as many as ten or twelve objects at a time.
The prior art juggling club, for the most part, is somewhat complicated and expensive in its construction, since it is usually composed of an elongated body member, shaped as a kingpin, with a knob at one end, and a tip at the other end, the knob and tip being mounted and held at the ends of the body by a dowel pin which extends through the body from one end to the other.
The present invention provides a juggling club which has all the attributes of the prior art juggling club, but which is easier and less expensive to make, and which may be sold at a relatively low price.
In the juggling club of the present invention, the need for the dowel pin is eliminated, and the body is formed of an appropriate plastic material shaped at each end for holding the knob and tip of the club without the need for the dowel pin or additional attaching means.